Brotherly Love
by Tomoe and Akura-Oh
Summary: The Dragneel brothers are in High School, with Mavis at Zeref's side; can Natsu help Lucy overcome her grief of losing her mother? Can Natsu earn a girlfriend by using his kind nature?


**Brotherly Love: This is set in the modern era, Natsu starts out a baby but then ages a few years; he's Zeref's younger brother but still becomes a member of Fairy Tail. Mavis is alive and dating Zeref, Natsu is yet to meet his soulmate. There will also be a sighting of Igneel later on once something happens. Each chapter is going to change between Natsu and Zeref, Zeref this chapter and Natsu next chapter.**

 ** _Natsu and Zeref Dragneel_**

His eyelashes were girly and long, I looked fondly in my brother's crib peering at the sleeping face of baby Natsu Dragneel. My mother had told me not to bother Natsu while he slept but he was too irresistible, besides; she really only wanted me to stay away in case I lost control of my magic again. It's not like I asked for this curse, ?I was born with it; thankfully Natsu was born normally.

"Zeref, you'd better not be trying to wake Natsu up!" A stern croaky voice said from behind us, I spun around and noticed my father staring at me with fond eyes even though he had a frown on his face; I shook my head indignantly and opened my mouth to speak when suddenly there was a tiny yawn from behind me. I spun around to find Natsu lifting his small baby hands and rubbing his eyes,

"Aw, he's so cute dad!" I cooed reaching down and stroking his tiny pink tufts of hair. I leaned over and kissed Natsu softly on the head,

"I'm glad you weren't born like me!" I whispered.

 _16 years later_

I woke with a start, Mavis was curled up beside me, her hand on my chest. It had been years since I'd dreamed of Natsu, what if something was wrong? I quickly eased Mavis off of me and raced to Natsu's room only to find him half on his knees; his head was on the pillow but he was on his knees his bum sticking up in the air as I could hear the elephant like snores coming from outside his door, I sighed in relief and leaned against the door frame relaxing only to tense when a pair of arms wound themselves around me; I spun around to find Mavis smiling at me with her bright smile, it always made me smile. She was always so full of life.

"Zeref, why did you get up? Usually, I have to drag your bum out of bed to make you get up!" She complained it was true; I was completely rubbish in a morning, but today I'd felt something off about Natsu.

"Sorry Mavey-Wavey, I thought something was wrong with Natsu. You know how I am with him." I apologized sincerely and she pulled me back towards his room, I succumbed immediately and threw her softly onto her bed.

"Don't play the flirt game, you know I refuse to do that until you're old enough. You're still a little girl Mavis!" I said she looked up at me with her large emerald eyes. We'd been dating for almost two years but she was still three years younger than me, she wasn't old enough to even ask about that let alone try to make me do it. Besides, I still live with my parents for god's sake!

"Oh come on Zeref, two years and it means nothing to you!" She moaned flinging herself on my pillow and burying her face in it; I sat down beside and gently coaxed her out of the pillow and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you dare say it means nothing to me Mavis Vermillion; I'm supposedly the most popular guy in school? Then why did I choose the school's shyest girl, because I love her; that's why! And when you become of age, then I'll consider doing it with you." I snapped darkly, she gasped and her large emerald eyes filled with tears almost immediately making me freeze and realize what I'd done; I sighed and lifted Mavis up into a hug stroking her long wavy blonde hair as she buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry Zeref..." She began but the door opened revealing Natsu stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes, Mavis and I jumped apart and Mavis quickly flew out of the window with her magic before Natsu could notice her.

"Onii-Chan, why did I see a girl?" Natsu asked yawning slightly, there was a slight blush on his face making me cry out from how cute Natsu was. I jumped out of the bed and crushed Natsu in a tight hug, he squealed in surprise and struggled for freedom desperately.

"Zeref, you're killing me!" He squeaked, Natsu usually called me 'Onii-Chan' meaning big brother but when Natsu was freaking out or irritated he would call me by his name; this was how I knew it was time to let go of my brother.

"Sorry Natsu, come on; let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make us a nice omelet for breakfast." I apologized smiling fondly, Natsu took his older brother's hand and led me towards the stairs not taking his eyes off of our conjoined hands. I had been dating Mavis Vermillion, the newest addition to my school Fairy Academy, for two years. She was the shyest girl there, not able to talk to anyone; but her Buddy Zera was the only one she'd talk to. But then Zera left to go to another Academy away from Magnolia, so she'd been left alone, three guys starting hassling her and I happened to be there when they did.

 _She was there, a girl with long wavy blonde hair and dark emerald eyes. She wore white wing-like hair pins and a beautiful pink dress, why wasn't she wearing the school uniform? She was standing with Zera, a boisterous girl with dark brown hair in pigtails and slight greenish yellow eyes. She was always one of the popular ones, so why was she hanging around the shy new girl? The girl noticed me standing by my locker ignoring the world...and smiled slightly at me, I was surprised. She hadn't given any of us a second glance because she was too shy to notice, yet here she was smiling at me; I didn't even know her name. Zera caught her gaze and stuck her tongue out at me cheekily._

 _"Zera, who is that boy?" She asked quietly, Zera just shook her head and mumbled something inaudible so I couldn't listen. The girl looked sad and walked away with Zera leading her by the hand. Who would have guessed that the next day Zera would leave the school leaving the poor girl all alone? The next day rolled around and the girl stood by my locker waiting for Zera,_

 _"Move, you're blocking my locker." I snapped walking up to her, she jumped with a squeak and shifted away shyly. I opened my locker and dumped my bag in it stupidly, thankfully my locker door hid the dark blush that had appeared on my face when I looked at her. She'd started walking away when a group of boys crowded around her, even from my locker I could smell the drink on them._

 _"Hey, you're that new girl...Mavis right? Come with us, we saw you get turned down by Zeref; so hang out with us for a bit." They slurred moving their arms near her, she squealed and cowered away from them. Two of them grabbed her arms pinning her there while the third thug moved in as if to kiss her, I lost my temper and ran at them punching them square in the jaw making them stagger. The girl-Mavis managed to free herself from their grasp and hide by my locker while the three thugs readied themselves to attack._

 _"Listen to me now bitches, she's a new girl and she's shy! So what the hell gives you the right to harass a new shy girl?!" I shouted as one of the punks threw a punch at my nose, but they missed and I kicked them hard in the stomach making him keel over and puke violently. The second bastard reared up and lunged at me with a brass knuckle on his hand but I dodged the attack and pushed him onto the first attacker. The third one pulled out a knife and got me from behind just missing my shoulder, but he tore my jumper making me swear. I aimed a kick at his head and got it the first time._

 _"BE CAREFUL!" Mavis shrieked from the lockers as he jumped up and lunged at me with the knife again, I kicked his wrist making him drop the knife and kicked him hard between the legs making him double up and fall to the ground. I sniffed in disgust as I looked at them and went over to where Mavis was stood,_

 _"I'm sorry Miss Vermillion, I didn't mean to snap at you and I'm sorry you got involved with those guys. I...I..." I tried to apologize but ended up stuttering, Mavis had tears in her eyes but wound her arms around me quickly and pressed her lips against mine in a tight kiss, I could feel her tears dropping onto my face as I wound my arms around her into a tight hug as we stood there kissing._

 _"Mavis, will you be my partner? In magic and in life," I asked her._

Natsu pulled on my hand making me stumble down the stairs clinging to Natsu to stop myself from falling completely. I turned and saw the complete look of surprise on Natsu's face, Mavis was stood at the bottom of the stairs with our father close behind her; he was eyeing her up suspiciously which made me groan in embarrassment.

"Zeref, you're little girlfriend Mavis is here. Come on Natsu, we'll make breakfast and leave Zeref with his lady friend." Our father said with a cocky smile making me blush in embarrassment, Natsu hopped down the stairs stopping at Mavis to give her a bow and a smile. Mavis was naturally small, but compared to Natsu she was tall.

"Hello Natsu, Zeref never stops talking about you. We should hang out a lot more." Mavis laughed kneeling down and hugging Natsu tightly, he squirmed at first but wrapped his small arms around her sniffing sweetly. She giggled as if it tickled and swiftly detached Natsu so he was standing on his own again, he smiled brightly; it was lovely and sweet seeing Natsu smile. Especially when he smiled like a little girl.

"Zeref, we've got school. You're still in your pajamas." Mavis pointed out, I suddenly remembered that it was Natsu's first day of school today. I quickly raced upstairs and threw on my uniform while racing into Natsu's room for his new uniform. I threw them at him while he was in the kitchen, Mavis was laughing and sat at the kitchen as Natsu passed her a plate with one of his omelet's which he made with dad.

"I'm sorry Zeref, but I was only tricking you; we have school next week." She laughed covering her mouth daintily, I stared at her open-mouthed and pulled myself onto the floor flat.

"I really am sorry Zeref, I didn't mean to!" She cried realizing that she had really upset me, she jumped upright and hugged me close still trying to stifle her laughs. I leaned upright and smiled wearily,

"It's alright Mavis. I'm just not used to being pranked, especially by someone as dainty and carefree as you. You always seemed to be the dainty one." I smiled hugging Mavis close, she squealed in surprise but let herself slide into the embrace in comfort. She remembered her first few days at school when I had fought people just to help her. When she'd kissed me even though she barely knew me, her face burned at the memory.

"What's up Mavis, you've gone pink?" I asked pulling myself to my feet and sitting at the table with Mavis moving to sit back on her chair, she loved me; without even realizing it she'd fallen in love with me the first day she saw me stood by my locker as Zera was introducing her to people and showing her around. When she'd asked who I was, she'd whispered into her ear something that made her think she would never be able to be around me. But then the day came when I saved her, she was so happy for that memory.

"Nothing Zeref, let's go sightseeing today. We'll bring Natsu with us, go to the museum or something. Besides, I want to see Natsu in that cute little matching Kimono you bought him." Mavis laughed as I moved to wipe Natsu's face, I really did love Natsu..much more than a normal brother. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Natsu and I went to answer it with Mavis close behind us. It was a man with a young girl no older than Natsu beside him, she had short blonde hair like Mavis but she had chocolate eyes that were dulled from loss; I knew that look in a child's eyes.

"Look, Lucy, our new neighbors have children too." The man smiled indicating us. She barely gave us a second glance, but then her eyes locked with Natsu's.

"Hi, my name's Zeref Dragneel, this is my girlfriend Mavis Vermillion, and my little brother Natsu Dragneel." I introduced indicating to each of us, the girl wasn't interested in us.

"My name is Jude Heartfilia, this is my younger daughter Lucy Heartfilia. I apologize for her rudeness; she only recently lost her mother Layla Heartfilia. We moved in next door and were going around introducing ourselves and giving our neighbors a gift as well as an invite. We're having a welcoming party tomorrow night, I hope you can make it. Do you live in the street near Mr. Dragneel?" He explained finishing his question looking at Mavis, she shook her head.

"I don't, I live closer to the School. But most days I come here to visit Zeref and Natsu. If you wish for, I would come to your party?" Mavis offered smiling brightly, I loved her smile, her smile made me smile. He nodded and handed me and Mavis an invitation to his party, then he passed something to Lucy which she shyly offered to Natsu. It was a small matchbox filled with tiny heart sweets, then Lucy offered Mavis a gift basket filled with different pink and purple sweets and teddies and toys. Then the sweet little blonde offered me a black and red gift basket with the same items as Mavis but in black and red.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Heartfilia, we'll happily attend your party tomorrow and if you ever need something you can always come to us," I said as they turned to walk to the next house. Mavis and I laid our baskets on the floor and went back to the kitchen, dad had been gone for a while; dad hated being around me and Natsu because mom had died. So every single day, school or no school he would disappear and never come home until Natsu was in bed and I was going to bed. Natsu was admiring his sweets with a slight blush on his face, it was adorable but also made me jealous; Natsu was blushing because of another girl. I smiled slowly and grabbed Natsu only to throw him up in the air, Mavis came and wrapped her arm around me so we looked like a family. Mavis and I loved playing that game with Natsu, he'd grown to love us as parents.

"Anyway, come on Natsu; we'll show you Mavis' school club which she made for the crazy kids like her. I could never join it, but you should Natsu. It'll give you some personal time with Mavis." I explained walking upstairs with him and Mavis. We walked into Natsu's room first, I pinned up his uniform and found the red and black kimono I'd bought him in town a few days ago. Then we walked into my room and I changed into my usual black kimono with the white sash, Natsu stood beside me and Mavis took a picture of us.

"Where do you want to go Natsu? Mavis' club or somewhere else?" I asked him, he thought for a moment then smiled.

"Mavis's club, I want to see the crazy people!" He laughed, thankfully he was back to his childish self. Only, very soon was his sixteenth birthday. I couldn't keep treating him like a little kid, that girl was obviously too heartbroken to care about her attitude. When we weren't together, he was a tough boy who'd protect his Nakama...


End file.
